Electric motors are used in a variety of applications. Some of these applications include the pumping of fluent, which in some instances is water through a swimming pool or the like. Most electric motors in these applications either operate at a constant speed or operate over a range of speeds for a single input voltage to the motor. These motors, however, can be used in variety of environments in which the input voltage can vary. A motor that can accommodate different input voltages and adjust the speed of the motor accordingly would be beneficial.